Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath
by WriterofArt
Summary: A mysterious shinobi appears from another dimension with secrets that the Ninja World won't understand, and the moon gives some hints about him... Sakura also seems to care about him somehow...
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 1

It was a nice warm morning in Konoha, Tsunade just woke up on her desk from all the paperwork she had to do. "Why am I stuck with this junk… At least I'm finished.", she yawned. Naruto was walking with Sakura to just take a walk around the village. "I can't believe you dragged me out to just walk", Naruto groaned. "Well, getting some early exercise is healthy for you, all you do is sit around and eat ramen.", Sakura implied. Naruto just ignored it, "I was gonna see if Granny Tsunade had any new missions anyway…" Tsunade had herself some tea, right before she grabbed her cup, it cracked a little. Tsunade knew what that meant, something bad is going to happen.

Out of nowhere, an atomic explosion blew up outside the village in the forest. Tsunade looked outside, "An attack?". Naruto and Sakura turned around to see a huge explosion in the sky. "What is that?… And why does it have a dense chakra feeling to it?", Sakura could feel an immense power of chakra from the explosion. "I don't know but we have see if it's danger!" Naruto and Sakura started rushing to the village's gates.

Smoke started to form out from the explosion, a shadow fell out of the smoke. The smoke started to clear out and show some buildings where the explosion started. The shadow landed on the ground to turn out to be a person, "Somebody…", he said weakly. "Help me…", He fainted on the ground helpless. Naruto, Sakura, and some other shin obi came to check the fiasco. "What in the world…", Naruto was surprised to see buildings in the middle of the forest. Sakura gasped, "Look! There's a body!" She saw the person from the explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 2

From before, an explosion happened out of nowhere outside Konoha and there seemed to be a survivor. Faintly, the mysterious stranger wakes up in a hospital room. He tries to get up but then falls back on the bed with a bad pain in his weak body. "Don't force yourself up! You have some broken ribs and your shield bone is fractured.", Sakura was tending to the young man. The person had spiky, long black hair and black eyes. Sakura thinks to herself, "Who is this person? He looks kind of like Naruto". She noticed the man had whisker marks on his face but had eight of them instead of six. "He also has head band, but it's design… I don't recognize it from any other village…" The man's head band had two circles on it, a small circle inside a bigger circle. "Where am I?", asked the man. "You're in a safe place now, you're in The Village Hidden in the Leaves: Konoha.", Sakura said relaxing him. "Konoha, I see…"

Naruto and Kakashi came in to see the stranger. "So, who are you.", asked Kakashi. "I'm Miyoku Darame". "Where are you from, because judging on your head band, you're a shin obi not from any village I know of." Kakashi said. "You may not know this but I'm a shin obi from a village called Sashamare: The Village Hidden in the Dimension.", Miyoku said. Everyone was quiet for a moment when Naruto broke the silence with, "Huh?", in utter confusion. Sakura asked, "Where is that, exactly?" "As the name implies, the village used to be locked in another dimension.", Miyoku explained. "You may have heard of The Sage of Six Paths, right." Everyone nodded. "Ever since The Sage taught ninjutsu to people, he made a specialized village full of powerful shin obi. I was one of them." Everyone was astonished to what they heard. Kakashi surprised, "B-but The Sage of Six Paths existed 1,000 years ago! How were you there!" Miyoku explained, "You see when the village is put in another dimension by The Sage, the dimensional rift slows the aging process. I could be dead by now but I'm the same age as the orange one over there." Pointing to Naruto sleeping in a chair from all the explaining. "My village is now gone and it's all because of a stranger wearing a mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it." Naruto who was beaten by Sakura to wake up knew who that was and so did Kakashi. "I don't know how, but he knows how to travel through time and space with some technique." "Uchiha Madara…", Kakashi interrupting. "Uchiha… Sounds vaguely familiar…" Miyoku trying to think. "Oh well, it will come to me sooner or later." Jumping out of bed healthy looking and smiling. "So who are anyway?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 3

Sakura blushing in embarrassment, "How rude of us, I'm Haruno Sakura" "Hatake Kakashi" "And I'm Uzimaki Naruto and I'm going to be the new Hokage dattebayo!" Sakura and Kakashi knew he would do that. Sakura noticing, "How are healed all of a sudden?" Miyoku explains, "I have a power to heal and regenerate my body, it comes in handy." All are amazed. "Kakashi-sensei, why don't we bring him to Tsunade-sama for notifying him in the village.", Sakura asked. "Sure", said Kakashi. "Who is this Tsunade you speak of?", Miyoku asked. "She's our village's Hokage.", answered Naruto. "Oh, where does she work?", ask Miyoku. "At that building down there", Sakura said pointing far. "Cool, I can get us there in a jiffy.", Miyoku said while making strange hand signs Kakashi hasn't seen before. "Dimensional Jutsu! - X rift!" Miyoku then made a portal of some sort in an X shaped pattern. "Well, this way to the Hokage.", Miyoku gestured them to go inside the rift. "I-is it safe?", Naruto said nervously. "Of course, I use this technique to get around fast." "What astounding power.", Kakashi thought.

In the Hokage office room, Tsunade was becoming anxious due to the incident. Then, an X shaped portal came out of nowhere. "What the…", Tsunade gasped. Then Miyoku, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi came out of the portal. The portal disappers after they walked out. "Oi, Granny Tsunade!", Naruto bursts out. "I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade said with a nerve popping out her head. "And who is this?" After all the explaining they told Tsunade, "So… an Akatsuki attacked your village, well there's nothing we can do about that. But, you are granted to walk around the village and live here if you want." "Thank you", Miyoku said. "Hey, Miyoku, why don't we see what you can do in the training grounds?" Naruto asked. "Okay, only if Sakura joins along." Miyoku said while Sakura surprised and blushing at that remark. "Alright! Lets go!" Naruto running out while Miyoku and Sakura walk out. "Kakashi…" Tsunade calls out. "Watch him" "Hai" Understanding what she meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 4

At the training grounds, Sakura, and Kakashi watch Naruto and Miyoku what they'll do. "Alright!" Making a hand sign "Kage Bunshinn!" Naruto had many shadow clones surrounding Miyoku and another clone next to him. "How about we make a bet?" asked Miyoku. "Who ever wins gets to take out Sakura for a date." "Hey! I'm not some kind of prize!" yelled Sakura angry now. "Don't worry Sakura! I'll win this bet!" said Naruto with confidence. "Why is there always a catch with Naruto in a fight?" Sakura said disappointed with her head down. "Well, I might get some new techniques from this guy." said Kakashi with his Sharingan out.

"How about you give this challenge to me." mocked Miyoku. "No way!" Naruto said while all the other clones charged at him. All the clones piled on him, "Ha! I win this fight!" Naruto gleefully said. "Hey where'd he go?" One of the clones said. The whole pile got off and there was no Miyoku. "Huh?" Naruto said puzzled. "Behind here!" Miyoku was now behind Naruto! Naruto turned around and saw something strange about his eyes. His eyes were now a purple color and it looked like the Sharingan but different. "What's with your eyes?" Naruto asked. "It's an ocular technique called the Sascopian. I'm now more powerful then you imagine!" Miyoku made a handsign. "Monstra!" Miyoku's nails became sharper and grew out to be giant claws. Then a blue orb of spinning chakra came upon the Monstra claws the chakra and became green in his claws. "Monstra Rasengan!" Miyoku came charging at Naruto. "I'll do the same thing!" Naruto's side clone made chakra in his hand and made it bigger than a normal Rasengan. "Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto ran towards Miyoku. Both collide with each other's rasengan and created a giant explosion. Naruto's Rasengan impacted on Miyoku but Miyoku's Rasengan did the worst damage. The Monstra Rasengan's after effect rips apart the enemy on impact. Naruto could feel claw strikes going all around his body ripping his flesh, even his clothes were being ripped apart! All went white after that. Miyoku stands there like nothing happened while Naruto was standing on the other side bleeding badly.

Naruto falls almost dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 5

"NARUTO!" both Kakashi and Sakura scream out and rush towards Naruto. "Oops, looks like I used a bit too much chakra in that rasengan!" said Miyoku rushing to Naruto. Naruto lies on the ground bleeding, his blood is almost a puddle. "Naruto! Miyoku! How can you kill him!" "I'm sorry I used too much chakra, but I can fix him." Miyoku then made hand signs and a purple ray of light came from his left palm. The light surrounded Naruto and all his blood went into his body and the slashes sealed with no openings in his body. All his blood went into his body and even the grass didn't have any stain of blood on it. Naruto then woke up. "Hah! Take that Miyok- wait why am I on the ground?" Naruto seemed like nothing happen. "What did you just do now?" Sakura asked puzzled. "I reversed time on Naruto and everything went back to normal. Nothing really happened to him basically." Miyoku said. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. Kakashi went up to him "Well, you got knocked out and he won" pointing to Miyoku. "Man! I guess you win Miyoku." "I'll make it up to you Sakura, I'll buy you anything you want if you're mad at me." "Actually I'm ferocious with you! You almost killed my friend!" Sakura said screaming her head off. "He what!" Naruto jumped back. "I'm sorry, my chakra level goes up when I use the Sascopian. I can't control the level, when it's high it stays high. I-I… I'm so sorry…" Miyoku is now bowing in forgiveness. "I didn't mean to kill him…" "I think you should forgive him, he did save Naruto and he's telling the truth." Kakashi says to Sakura. "Huh?" Sakura confused. "I wasn't able to copy his techniques but I read his chakra pattern. It went sky high and he wouldn't be able to do anything at all." Kakashi knew Sakura had to forgive him, Sakura knows Kakashi can read chakra levels plus Miyoku was still doing the forgiving bow. "Ooh…Alright, alright! I forgive you but you still have to take me to where ever I want and buy me what ever I want" Sakura said sternly. Miyoku then shot up and said, "Roger! I'll be back with my wallet!" He then disappeared into his dimensional portal of his and reappeared in a mere 3 seconds. "All right, let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 6

It was a horrible for Miyoku since Sakura was still mad at him so she made him go to every clothes store she saw and made him buy what she liked. But it didn't matter to him. "Getting tired yet?" Asked Sakura in a sinister way. "Not really…" Miyoku said with a yawn "Instead of buying stuff, can we buy some food I'm starving…" Sakura had to admit she was getting tired as well and wanted something to eat. "What's the best place to get something to eat?" Asked Miyoku. "Well I know a few places but I feel like eating something particular." Sakura said "I want something but I don't know what it is…" "How about I make something homemade at my place, I'm good at cooking" While interrupting Sakura's thinking, she knew what it was "Homemade! Something homemade! Maybe you're smarter than you look." Sakura joined Miyoku to his home but kept in his thought he sweat dropped about her comment back there.

At Miyoku's place, he opens his apartment room and gets everything ready in the kitchen while Sakura explores his apartment. "So… you moved quickly" Sakura said trying to make a conversation. "Well, I know how do things fast." He yelled from the kitchen cooking something. Sakura looked out the balcony window, "Amazing! It's a full moon, and it looks closer than usual!" Sakura then heard a crash in the kitchen, "Miyoku? What happened?" She rushed to the kitchen and saw a pan of fried noodles all over the ground and Miyoku seemed to be in pain. "Miyoku what's wrong" Sakura rushing to him. "Go away…" Miyoku bellowed. Sakura was shocked to hear him say that. "What?…" "GO AWAY!" Miyoku shrieked like a beast. Sakura could feel a dark chakra developing around him, she started to notice it looks like Naruto when he turned into the Jinnjuriki with 4 tails. She also saw five tail-like things coming out of him. Miyoku's skin began to peel and bleed. "Miyoku… You're… a Jinnjuriki?" Sakura saying backing up nervously. The transformation in the 5 tails mode was now complete, he looked like Naruto a little when he fought Orochimaru. Miyoku was now staring at Sakura in his beast form. Sakura stared at him for a while then saw his blank, beastly eyes have the Sascopian in them. Sakura knew she was going to die if she doesn't run. Sakura ran as fast as she could and ran out of the apartment room. "He's not following me?…" Sakura spoke too soon. Miyoku crashed through the wall of the kitchen, into the air, and was ready to pounce on her. Sakura couldn't do anything, she defended herself and closed her eyes before she died. "RASENGAN!" Naruto jumped in front of her to hit Miyoku just in time. "Sorry I'm late Sakura…"


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 7

Naruto strikes Miyoku just in time from hurting Sakura. "Sorry I'm late Sakura…" Miyoku went back a few feet then roared in anger at Naruto. Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata came to help. "Hinata! Go to Tsunade-sama and tell her to evacuate the village!" Kakashi ordered. "Hai!" Hinata ran towards the Hokage Temple. Kiba sniffed the air, "This guy smells like bad news…" Ino could feel it too, "His chakra feels painful and evil…" "I called you here to help the village, so start getting people out." "Hai!" Everyone dispersed except Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. "Sakura… You should go too…" Naruto mentioned "I don't want you hurt like how I hurt you when I turned into the Biju…" Sakura understood, and went to help evacuate the village. Kakashi and Naruto were now with Miyoku growling. Miyoku then had his head up with his mouth wide open. Around his mouth, a great amount of chakra was being created. The chakra formed a small black ball and Miyoku instantly chomped it down. "Oh no… Naruto move out the way!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto and Kakashi moved and Miyoku started turning fat with smoke coming out of his mouth. He then fired an intense blast of chakra out of his mouth towards the Hokage Temple. "Granny Tsunade!" The whole temple blew up.


	8. Chapter 8

_Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…_

_Chapter 8_

_The Hokage Temple blew up. "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. Hinata then appeared all bruised up. "Everyone is safe from the temple, but I didn't come out in time…" Hinata fell and held her leg in pain. "Hinata!" Naruto went to her. "Naruto! You have to take care of our real problem!" Kakashi said pointing to Miyoku, "I'll take her to the hospital, you stop him!" Kakashi picked up Hinata and headed towards the hospital. "Right! Miyoku is going down for this!" Naruto's chakra was surrounding him now and had his one-tail form out. "Let's end this!" Naruto jumping in front of Miyoku. Miyoku was faster though, he grabbed Naruto by the throat within a second. "Gahh!" Naruto yelped. Miyoku roared and squeezed his neck tightly. "Ack!" Naruto screamed with blood out of his throat. While Miyoku was choking Naruto, some of the chakra from Miyoku's claws got to Naruto's chakra. It triggered the Kyubii with great strength. Naruto then started transforming into his four-tail form. "No! I'm not using the Kyubii's power anymore!" Naruto said in his thought. Yamato then ran in and put out his wood-style beast seal. "Seal!" Wood pistons surrounded Naruto and Miyoku. Naruto started to turn to normal but Miyoku didn't change. Yamato made special wood hand cuff pistons to surround Miyoku's wrist's. Yamato grabbed Naruto when Miyoku dropped Naruto. Miyoku roared in frustration as he tried to pull himself out. "Those should hold him, but for how long?" Yamato thought to himself. _


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 9

Yamato saved Naruto and captured Miyoku. "Yama-" Naruto coughed up blood. "Don't speak, your throat is almost broken." Sakura (luckily) came up to Yamato. "Everyone in the village has evacuated…" She saw Naruto choking on his blood. "Naruto!" She couldn't do anything to save her friend. "His neck is too fractured. His windpipe is impossible to heal." Sakura sat beside her choking friend in sadness. The sun started to rise, they had been there for hours trying to get Naruto to breathe. Miyoku's beastly eyes widen up as if he saw what he had done wrong. Miyoku then bellowed to get Sakura's attention, Sakura saw him raise a hand in the wood cuffs and the same light that healed Naruto from the slash cuts came upon him. Except, it was different, the light came in an aurora form and it was a bluish-green color. Naruto started to breathe, "Naruto!" Sakura then hugged him tightly. "Did I just die? Because Sakura is hugging me…" Sakura noticed he was awake and punched him hard in the head. "Baka, don't go all out in fight again." She said sternly. Miyoku then fainted of exhaustion, he used up a lot of chakra and most of it went into Naruto. When the sun came up brightly, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato saw Miyoku's body turn back to normal. "He's not a Biju anymore…" Naruto said in astonishment. Sakura went up to him and saw some of his clothes were tattered up. Miyoku seemed almost dead. Sakura checked him and saw he had pulse. "How come you never told us you were a Jinjuriki…" Sakura whispered to herself. "And how come you suddenly change back when the sun came out?" Sakura thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 10

Miyoku woke up to be in the hospital again, but he was strapped down on the bed and a kunai knife at his neck from Naruto. Miyoku also saw Sakura across him with a sad look and Tsunade had an angry face looking at him. "You were a Jinjuriki to begin with weren't you…" Tsunade said, "Which Biju do own as a Jinjuriki?" "That's classified." said Miyoku "You will tell us now!" yelled Tsunade now frustrated. Naruto's kunai knife came closer to his throat. "Alright… But as a powerful Jinjuiriki, I will show you in my dimensional thought. Can you untie my hands and I can show you." Tsunade had no choice since she wanted to know. When Miyoku's hands were free he made strange hand signs and a dark, purplish sphere went over the group. "What are you doing?" Sakura said nervously. "I'll show you in my head instead of telling. Someone can get this data and use it for other purposes if they hear this." Miyoku was right, outside the hospital window was an ANBU scout listening in.

It was dark in the sphere, "As I said before, I was there when The Sage of Six Paths was alive." Explained Miyoku, "I'm actually his brother." Everyone gasped, "He was the one that had the ten-tailed beast for a Jinjuriki and when he sealed the beast in him, some chakra residue lingered around from the biju. I sealed the chakra in me and it took form as a the original biju. When my brother died he knew the biju would be free so he separated them making them into individual biju. My biju wouldn't escape when I die, because it's not a complete being. I only hold some of it's power." Everything was quiet after that, "S-so your biju is the ten-tailed beast!" Exclaiming Naruto. "Yes" answered Miyoku. "Wait, how come you didn't change back when Yamato used his technique?" Sakura asked, "You changed back when the sun came up." "Well, my Biju's real body is the moon and it's not a complete being to control, I can't control the transformation when there's a full moon. It will disappear the next day, good thing the moon passed." Miyoku was sighing relief. "But I would have to leave the village when the next full moon comes. My seal is breaking each time I go berserk in my Biju form. I think it will break the next time, it will unleash the Biju and it will destroy anything in it's path." Everyone reappeared in the hospital room. The ANBU just left hearing nothing and getting no information. Naruto unstrapped Miyoku and started to walk out. "Naruto…" Miyoku calling him, "Sorry about… What happened last night." Naruto didn't turn around, "Don't worry about it…" Naruto turned around quickly, "I've got it! Why don't you treat all of our friends some steak!" Sakura just thought he just wanted him to spend money on expensive food.


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 11

That day after Miyoku explained everything, Naruto got all his friends to the restaurant. "Everybody sit down and order anything you want." Naruto said. Everybody wasn't so excited since they knew Miyoku almost destroyed the village and he was joining them to eat. Choji was the one already ordering. Everyone sat at their seats and just ordered, Miyoku came in and everyone just glared at him. Miyoku just sat between Naruto and Sakura. Naruto kind of knew what Miyoku was feeling, everyone glaring and hating him because he was a Jinjuriki. "Why can't everyone just smile and say hi or something" Naruto tried to get someone to talk. "His chakra still smells bad." Kiba blurted out. Neji could feel an intense chakra raising from Miyoku, "His anger is rising" thinking to himself. A while later, everyone was talking to each other and ignored Miyoku, he just sat there eating with a blank expression. During the whole time, Sakura couldn't help of feeling bad for Miyoku. Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "THAT'S IT! All of you are horrible to him. You think he's evil and terrible, but he saved Naruto's life twice! And he-" Miyoku interrupted, "It's okay Sakura, I'll just leave if it makes them uncomfortable for me to be here. I'll put the money on the table for you guys…" And with that he left silently, Sakura just glared at everybody and left them to catch up to Miyoku. "Maybe Sakura is right…" Lee said, "we were a little harsh on him." Choji stopped eating (surprisingly), "I'm not really hungry anymore…" Everyone felt the same way, and just stared and played with their food.

Sakura ran out the restaurant, and tried to get to Miyoku. He wasn't outside, "He couldn't have gone that far" Sakura thought. She then heard a scraping noise on the roof, it was very unpleasant to hear. It was like screws scraping metal. She jumped on the roof to see a depressed Miyoku scrapping his Monstra claws on a steel wall. Sakura sat beside him, "Are you okay?" "No", answered Miyoku, deactivating his Monstra technique. "It may get tough trying to make friends, but you got two friends already." said Sakura trying to cheer him up. "Who are they?" asked Miyoku. "It's Naruto and me of course!" saying it cheerfully. Miyoku startled by that sentence, "I'm your friend…"

"Yes… Why do you say it like that?" questioned Sakura. "I've never… had a friend…" Miyoku looked even more depressed after saying that. Sakura knew how that felt for Naruto but he made friends with Sakura and Sasuke. Miyoku didn't have any friends, he knew having a powerful Biju would make him suffer, but not like this.

All was quiet for the two of them, they watched the sunset since it was the only thing to do. Sakura got up, "Well, I have to check the hospital if there are any patients." "Wait!…" Miyoku grabbed her arm. It was quiet for a few minutes, "Is it possible… for me… to like you… more than a friend?…" Miyoku tried to take those words out as hard as he can. Sakura blushed at the question. "It's nice being with you, and I seem to calm down whenever I think of you." Sakura was surprised to hear that but still speechless. "So can we be together before the next full moon comes so I won't leave as a monster?" asked Miyoku. Sakura was still silent, but then she smiled. Sakura came up to him and kissed him on the cheek, "Alright…" Sakura then left with a smile. Miyoku then felt something that he didn't feel before. He felt happiness and peace. Unknown to him, Naruto jealously watched what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the songs I put on, end…

Chapter 12

Ever since Sakura agreed to be Miyoku's girlfriend, Naruto became more jealous of him and tried to booby trap him. It only seemed Naruto booby trapped himself mostly. Naruto eventually gave up because he saw Miyoku sneak out of the village and into the forest. Miyoku would do this everyday from morning to night until one day…

Posters were put up all over Konoha telling that there's a surprise for the whole village. Everyone is invited and it was in the forest where the explosion was. It even said Miyoku was hosting this surprise. A small group was at the gates, "C'mon! We want to go to this surprise, the poster said it was free!" yelled a man. ANBU shin obi were surrounding the group, "Just hold on, we're going to escort you safely to this 'surprise', we don't know what it is. Most shin obi were forced to be in it like Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, and etc. Some villagers were invited but just put in if there was a kidnapping or something. The group followed a trail that Miyoku made and it lead to a stage that had lights, amps, instruments, and everything else you can name for a concert. Miyoku came on the stage, "Oh, hey everyone! Um, you can take a seat on the logs, ground, or just stand. One of the ANBU members came up to him, "Just what is the surprise?" asked Miyoku. "It's a music concert with music from another dimension I found." explained Miyoku. "It better be or you'll be terminated" threatened the ANBU. "Okay…" Miyoku was confused.

Soon everything was ready for the show, "Is everyone ready?" Sakura just called out "Ready!" "Found this song in another dimension on a planet similar to this planet." Miyoku took a guitar and made clones for the other instruments. "This song is for Haruno Sakura…" Sakura blushed and some other snickered at that but she didn't care. "I Had a Good Time by Boston" said Miyoku

Oooo…

Hey! You can be so unfair

And you know…

I would remember

You said you would always be

There when you go…

Hey! Just wanted you to know

I wish you were mine and I

Just wanted you to know

I had a good time!

Oooo…

I… I had a really good time!

(Guitar solo)

You can lie and I'll still

Believe it, its okay

It doesn't matter

I know you didn't mean it

In your way

Hey! I wanted you to know

I wish you were mine and I

Just wanted you to know

I had a good time!

Hey! Heeeeeeyy!

I had a really good time!

(Guitar Solo)

Hey you know what you want

Well maybe love is blind

But its alright its cool just want you to

Know…

I had a really good time!

(Guitar Solo)

When I needed love

That nothing matters is forever

So hold on long enough

Then maybe you and I are together

Its alriiiiiiiiiight!

(Guitar Solo)

Yeah yeah yeah

You can lie to my face

And I'll believe it

Its okay

Cause there's a feeling

You can't replace

You didn't mean it anywaaaay…

Hey! I wanted you to know

I wish you were mine and I…

I wanted you to know

I had a good time!

Oooo…

I had a really good tiiiiiime.

(Song stops)

"You want do it again?"

"Yeah!"

Guitar solo starts song and slowly ends…

Everyone cheered and clapped especially Sakura who stood up and cheered like a fan girl. Soon, Konoha heard the cheers and saw search lights in the forest. Now the forest had the whole village watching Miyoku play songs. "Play something for the girls!" yelled a man. "Alright, this all for you girls out there!" When he said that all the girls screamed with delight.

"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith"

(I can't put the song up, it's a bit long.)

All the girls cheered but Sakura just went up on stage and hugged him tightly. The whole audience cheered at that when they saw. After she "released", "How about a song to rock out the night?" Everyone cheered. "Livin' On a Prayer by Bon Jovi"

Once upon a time

Not so long ago

Tommy used to work on the docks

Union's been on strike

He's down on his luck… its tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day

Working for her man, she brings home her pay

For love-for love

She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love-we'll give it a shot

We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand we'll make it-I swear

Livin' on a prayer

Tommy got his six string in hock

Now he's holding in what he used

To make it talk-so tough, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away

When she cries in the night

Tommy whispers: Baby it's okay, someday

We've got to hold on to what we've got

'Cause it doesn't make a difference

If we make it or not

We've got each other and that's a lot

For love-we'll give it a shot

We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand we'll make it-I swear

Livin' on a prayer

We've got to hold on ready or not

You live for the fight when it's all that you've got

We're half way there

Livin' on a prayer

Take my hand we'll make it-I swear

Livin' on a prayer

Everybody went crazy after that song, flames went out of the stage, and then fireworks flew to the skies. "Encore!" Naruto shouted, he knew he was still jealous but he liked what Miyoku did for the village. Soon, the crowd kept yelling, "ENCORE!, ENCORE!" "Alright, alright" Miyoku calming the audience's excitement. "I know a good one… And it's my favorite too…" Everyone cheered. "Don't Stop Believin' by Journey" Miyoku and his clones began to play.

(Piano plays)

Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world.

She took the midnight train going anywhere

Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit.

He took the midnight train going anywhere.

(Guitar Solo)

A singer in a smoky room;

The smell of wine and cheap perfume.

For a smile they can share the night;

It goes on and on and on and on.

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard;

Their shadows, searching in the nights.

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion;

Hiding somewhere, in the night.

Working hard to get my fill;

Everybody wants a thrill.

Payin' anything to roll the dice,

Just one more time.

Some will win, some will lose,

Some were born to sing the blues.

Oh, the movie never ends,

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard;

Their shadows, searching in the nights.

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion;

Hiding somewhere, in the night.

(Epic Guitar Solo)

Don't stop believing; Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people. Woah!

Don't stop believing; Hold on!

Streetlight people. Woah!

Don't stop believing; Hold on to that feelin'

Streetlight people. Woah!

Don't Stop!

Everyone cheered and roared as hard as they can. "I hope you can forgive me for what happened, I put up this show to prove it. I even used some empty buildings that appeared with me to make this stage. It's about the end of this (it was about only 9 nine minutes for the show for some reason), I hoped you liked the show and goodnight!" And with that, Miyoku killed the lights and everyone cheered for him. His clones disappeared after, and Miyoku saw Sakura waiting for him near the backdoor. "Did you like the show?" He asked surprised to see her. "Yeah, it was fun and such strange but interesting music. The dimension you found must be popular for it's music… But I mostly liked how you sang that one song for me…" Sakura was blushing now. "And…" Sakura was bright red. "And what?" Miyoku asked. Suddenly, Sakura rushed up to him and kissed him passionately. "Mm!" Miyoku was surprised at this…

Naruto went to the backdoor of the stage, "I guess I'll thank him, Miyoku did his best pleasing the entire village." Naruto opened the back door and saw something he wished he wouldn't see. Naruto saw Sakura and Miyoku kissing, Miyoku was still stunned by it. "THAT'S IT!" Naruto was furious and he pounced on Miyoku. Naruto started punching his face, "Naruto! Stop it!" Sakura was trying to pull him off. Miyoku kicked him off and out of the stage (the village was out in the forest still for some reason). Miyoku jumped to the stage, "Naruto, what're you doing?" asked a confused Miyoku. "I saw what you were doing with Sakura and it wasn't fair!" Naruto's chakra started to rise and make a tail. "Everyone, get out the forest immediately!" ANBU were getting people out, they knew how dangerous Naruto was. "Naruto, don't do this, I don't want to force myself to use the Sascopian on you…" Miyoku pleaded. Naruto got angier and grew two more tails. "Alright, if you want it that way… so be it…" Miyoku summoned his Sascopian, Naruto charged at him. Miyoku made some hand signs. "Fear!" Miyoku called out. His Sascopian changed into a different shape with a reptile-like pupil with two dots on the sides. Naruto saw his eyes, and then darkness surrounded him.


	13. Chapter 13

_Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…_

_Chapter 13_

_Naruto couldn't see where he was, darkness was surrounding him. "Where am I?" Naruto growled, he could hear his voice echo. "You have three fears I see…" bellowed a voice. "Miyoku!" Naruto looked around and then saw Sakura in the distance. "Sakura!" Naruto's chakra went down and ran to her. When he got to her, she had her head down as if looking depressed. "Sakura… Are you okay?" asked Naruto. "Naruto…" Sakura said ghastly. She lifted her head, "Why didn't you save me?" Naruto saw Sakura with a huge knife in her chest. Horrified, Naruto just stood there with his mouth gaped open. Sakura then fell bleeding on the ground. Lifeless. "This can't be real…" He closed his eyes shut and then opened them to find himself surrounded by people. "Don't go near him, he's a monster…" Naruto heard from the crowd. "He's the one that has the demon that almost destroyed our village." Another one said. Naruto thought the people forgot about all that, but then he saw his younger self in front of him with his back facing him. Crying. "You know…" said the younger Naruto. " '__He__' is right… You do fear…" The young Naruto turned around fast. "ME!" in a bellowing voice, the younger Naruto's face had the Kyubii's face. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed, closed his eyes, and ran the opposite direction. He tripped but kept falling. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in darkness again. "Hahahahahahaa…" Naruto heard an evil laugh come from everywhere. "You're third fear is so predictable…" Said the same bellowing voice right before he saw Sakura dead. Miyoku appeared out of nowhere in front of Naruto. "Good, now we can settle this!" Naruto growled and cracked his knuckles. "Hm" Miyoku chuckled and then disappeared out of thin air. "Huh?… Where did you go, coward?" Naruto said looking around. Naruto then saw a huge pair of eyes with the Sascopian in them. Naruto could feel his skin burn, he looked at his hand. He saw his flesh on his hand decay to the bone then his bone turned to dust. Naruto began to scream in pain, his legs and body did the same thing. Last was his head, he could feel his flesh fall off and now his skull was turning to dust. He can no longer feel pain, Naruto was no more… _


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 14

Naruto then woke up to find himself on his bed and in his room. Naruto felt himself to see if he had his body still. Everything seemed to be in place, but then he noticed Sakura and Miyoku in the room. "You!" Naruto jumped off his bed and grabbed Miyoku by the throat. "What did you do to me?" Naruto asked in a growling way. "Naruto! Let go of him!" Sakura was trying to pull him off. Miyoku tried to talk as hard as he could from Naruto's grip, "You're fine *inhaling hard* you were just in a genjutsu *inhaling hard* you were never *inhaling hard* harmed…" Naruto let go and Miyoku coughed and tried to breathe at the same time. "I used the Fear Sascopian on you…" Miyoku's voice was raspy. "It shows all your fears in your head, but it may seem you're awake but you were actually knocked out." "So Sakura didn't die?" Naruto thought. Miyoku continuing, "I use this method to defeat my enemies easily, you seemed a little agitated while I brought you here from the stage." Naruto sits back on his bed rubbing his head and noticed the sun was out. "How long was I out?" Naruto asked Sakura. "The whole night." Naruto could see she had a worried look on her face. "I didn't know how long you would be out but I read your mind while you were out. You had three fears… Didn't you?" Miyoku said nervously. "I saw the first two fears, I knew those were natural, but the third one was new…" Miyoku knew it was him. Naruto just sat on his bed silently with his head down. "Don't worry…" Miyoku said happily patting Naruto's back, he almost fell off his bed from that. "You won't decay like the genjutsu showed you." Sakura shot her head up, "He was decaying?" Sakura said confused. "The genjutsu tries to terrify them as hard as possible, I guess Naruto saw his skin falling off." Explained Miyoku. Sakura and Naruto gagged a little at the thought. "So… Who's hungry?"

Naruto, Miyoku, and Sakura were at Ichiraku Ramen for breakfast. "So, you must be the one that almost destroyed the village…" Said the ramen cook recognizing Miyoku. "Uh… Sorry…" Said Miyoku, now depressed. "Haha! Don't worry about it! I saw what you did to Naruto when the sun started to come up. The cook remembered himself peering from his hiding spot, he remembered the aurora-like light coming from his beastly palm. "You saw Miyoku heal me?" Naruto said. "Yup, and if you saved him then you must be a good friend to him." The cook smiled and noticed Naruto wanted more (he had about 15 empty bowls stacked up). "By the way, who's paying for him?" asked the cook. Miyoku raised his hand and now had his head down in depression. "Hahaha! You should know by now that if you offer to pay ramen for Naruto, your wallet becomes empty while Naruto gets full." The cook laughed and asked his daughter to make another bowl. "Naruto… Do you ever get full?" Sakura asked. "Nope, ramen this good can never get me full!" Naruto said with a smile. "Yeah, but it just goes out on the bill…" Miyoku said looking more depressed. Kakashi comes in and takes a seat, "Oi, you guys seem to enjoying yourselves." Sakura was just eating, Miyoku was eating depressingly, and Naruto gets another bowl. "Is someone treating, Naruto?" Kakashi asks. Naruto points at Miyoku who was sulking. "Ah… Oi, Miyoku do you mind if I can get a bowl? Kakashi asked. Miyoku conked his head on the table, "Sure…"


	15. Chapter 15

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 15

The next week followed and missions were slow, Miyoku decided to hang out with Sakura. "I wonder if Sakura is doing anything." Miyoku thought. He jumped on roofs and through the streets until he saw Sakura walk into a flower shop. He peered in the window to see what she was doing, Miyoku saw Sakura talking to Ino. He listens in on what's going on.

"So what do you have in mind, Sakura?" Ino asked. "I don't know, Ino, is it possible for you to have purple roses with large thorns?" Sakura asked. "I don't think that's possible… We have regular roses with thorns but no purple colors." Ino said. "Oh well, can you dye flowers?" Sakura asked. "Um, I think they would die and-" Ino stops and notices that Miyoku is peering through the window and trying to act like he's not there. "Um, who's that?" Ino asks Sakura pointing to the window. "Oh, he's the guy I've been talking about." says Sakura. "Oh… You can come in!" says Ino gesturing her hand to show Miyoku can come in. "What are you doing here, this was going to be a surprise!" Sakura says it in a disappointed way. "Well, I saw you come in and tried to see what you were doing." said Miyoku looking around. "You have nice flowers here." Ino blushed a little but wore it out with a smile, "Oh… Well… Thank you." Sakura went up to Ino angrily, "I saw you blush! Don't you think of taking him, he's mine!" "I only blushed because it was a nice comment!" Ino persisted. The two argued quietly until Miyoku turned around. "By the way, what kind of flowers were you going to get me?" Miyoku said curiously. "I was going to get a purple rose since the color matches you and the thorns represent the kind of power you hold." Sakura says. Miyoku thought for bit, then opened up one of his dimensions. "Can you hand me those bouquet of roses, Ino?" asked Miyoku as he grabbed the roses from a stunned Ino staring at a portal to another dimension (it's her first time seeing one). Miyoku puts the petal part of the flowers in the portal and takes them out. The roses are now purple! "Wow! How did you do that?" asked Ino being amazed. "I know a technique to open dimensions, and I put the flowers in a dimension where everything grows purple." explained Miyoku. Ino took one of the roses and examined it to see if it was still alive. "Wow! It's alive… And purple! I'm planting it and going to grow purple roses for people." Ino took the rose to the back and potted it. "So these are for me?" asked Miyoku. "Yes, and I'll take one of those for myself." says Sakura. Sakura paid Ino and Miyoku took the bouquet home. Soon people started to notice his purple flowers, they start to make a huge pile-up in Ino's flower shop.


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 16

The next had full of missions that be filled out. Naruto decided a Rank-A mission that said it had to take out a ninja assassin that had been attacking various countries. And they had to bring a fake person that seemed important to lure the assassin. Naruto chose Sakura, Hinata, Miyoku, and Kakashi for the mission. "One of you can be disguised as an important person that someone would want to kill." Tsunade said. Everyone was silent trying to think of someone. "I know!" Miyoku breaks the silence. "How about Hinata being disguised as Tsunade-sama!" Everyone just stared at him in confusion. Miyoku explains, "Since Hinata has the Byakugan, she can sense anybody coming near and to cover her chakra, I can transform her into a second Tsunade." Miyoku made some hand signs and strange markings came on Miyoku's hands. He walked up to Hinata putting his hands up to her, "Do you mind?" Asking nicely. "No" answered Hinata. Miyoku puts his left hand on her forehead and his right hand on her heart. "Dimensional Change… Summon!" Miyoku's markings then go all over Hinata and a light shines around her. She then starts to morph into Tsunade. "Change complete." Miyoku stands aside and everyone is shocked to see two Tsunades in the room. "Impressive." Tsunade looks at Hinata's change. "This will work out! Now head out at find the assassin!" Everyone understands and salutes, "Hai!"

By nightfall, they get to a town where recent attacks were made, they make camp on a cliff above the town. "Okay Hinata, if you ever attack with your own chakra the transformation will wear off. So if you're captured, you can attack him." Says Miyoku to Hinata while lies down on a mat to sleep. Sakura and Miyoku stand guard around her. Naruto checks on the bottom of the cliff and Kakashi stays on top of a tree as lookout. Hinata rests while Miyoku and Sakura keep watch around her. "Hey, Sakura. What did Tsunade say about the assassin's description." Miyoku whispered. "Tsunade said that he wears an ANBU mask with a slash mark on it and if you can read his chakra, it will feel cold. He must that dangerous." Sakura explained. "Let's see if I can find him in long distances." Miyoku summons his Sascopian and changes it's type. "Distance!" Miyoku's Sascopian has a clear pupil with three lines coming out of the pupil design. Miyoku looks all around him, he can see Kakashi's on top, Sakura and Hinata behind him, and Naruto below. He looks farther by 20 miles, nothing. Looks to the left, nothing. Looks to the right, noth- Wait! He can see a small amount of chakra bouncing this way, about 17 miles away. His arm begins to sting, "Ahh!" Miyoku screams in pain. Miyoku's whole right arm is almost frozen, Kakashi jumps down and Sakura tries to treat it. "Sensei, do you know what this is?" Sakura asks Kakashi. "I haven't seen anything like it, what happened?" Kakashi asks. "Assassin is waiting… ugh… 17 miles from here… northwest. I know why my arm is frozen though." Kakashi and Sakura listen to Miyoku. "He might have a forbidden jutsu called: Cursed Ice Tracker. It freezes to death the reader if they read the user's chakra completely. I only saw a little with my Sascopian, that's why only my arm froze. You might have a problem if you fight him with your Sharingan, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura fully healed Miyoku's arm and the group stand guard again.

The next morning, the whole group set off past the town and into a trail. Soon, things felt cold around them. It was so cold some plants had frost on it. "He's around here." Miyoku says. "It feels the same way my arm felt." Soon enough, a shadow grabs Hinata behind them and the three shin obi see Hinata being carried by another shin obi with a slashed ANBU mask. "Tsunade!" Naruto cries out. "We couldn't do anything. If we read his chakra pattern, we might be frozen by now." Kakashi says. "I will now take the life of Konoha's Hokage." says the assassin. The assassin was then hit with a Gentle Fist. "Ugh!" He backs up with his mask broken off to see a woman's face. Hinata's true form comes back and rejoins the group. "You may know I'm here now but will it be daring to read my chakra now?" The woman turns her body into a fog which goes everywhere around the forest. "Everyone! Back to back!" Kakashi ordered. The group had each other close now.

Naruto then gets sliced by the fog across his face. "Ah!" Naruto was bleeding. "No one can read her since they'll die…" Miyoku thought. Then he got an idea. He summoned his Sascopian and a shadow clone. "Miyoku! You'll die if you sense her!" Sakura pleaded. "I got an idea!" He said with a wink and a thumbs-up. Miyoku made faster hand signs and called out the change. "Time!" Soon enough time slowed down around him. He read the assassin's chakra, ice started build up on him slowly. Miyoku told his clone to grab the assassin by the arms and use a jutsu to keep her still. The clone ran over to where the woman was hiding and made hand signs. "Dark style! Dark chain hook!" A grabbing hook came out of the clone's body and into the woman's chest. Miyoku started time and then everybody heard painful screaming of a woman. Naruto and the group saw the assassin bleeding everywhere with the gigantic hook in her body. "Where did this come from?" The woman still screaming. Miyoku made a Rasengan in his right hand, then a dark chakra began spinning with it and the Rasengan glowed dark blue with black surrounding it. "Dark Style. Dark Biju Rasengan." Bellowed Miyoku. He charged and hit the assassin. Not only did she get hit, a vortex opened in the ground. "Everyone! Brace yourself!" Miyoku yelling at Naruto and group. The vortex seemed to open like a mouth and sucked everything in. The woman got sucked in with the clone and when she got in, the vortex was gone.

"What the heck was that?" Said Naruto holding onto a tree. "My Dark Biju Rasengan. With dark chakra, the bijou's power, and my dimensional techniques… It all forms a powerful attack, when hit, it opens a portal to the Biju's very stomach. It will suck in and disappear until it eats the target I hit with the Rasengan." Everyone was now stunned to how deadly that sound. "Miyoku, I think we may have to put all your techniques on 'forbidden'." Kakashi suggested. "Oh don't worry, these techniques were only meant for me to understand. If other's try to learn it, they will die." Kakashi kind of sighed at that what Miyoku just said. "Now let's go home…"


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 17

It was another slow day in Konoha, but it was extremely hot. "How do you guys stay cool in this heat?" said Miyoku, he was in the shade but it was still hot. Naruto and Sakura were with him too. "We don't…" Naruto adds glumly. "It gets hot sometimes, but the wind usually blows it away." Sakura says trying to fan herself. "But there's no wind today…" Sakura just puts her head down in disappointment. Miyoku thought for a bit… Then he decided on something, "Why don't we go to the beach?" "It's too far, for people that live here, it takes at least 5 days to get to the edge of land." Naruto puts his head down in disappointment. Miyoku just smiled, "Well… Why don't you two get the others and get ready for the beach?" Both Naruto and Sakura were confused. "I want in too!" said a familiar voice jumping off a tree. It was Temari. "Temari-san!" Sakura said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Temari stood in the shade too. "I had to deliver a message but then I overheard this guy saying something about a beach." Temari looked at Miyoku. "Who are you?" she asks. "I'm Miyoku." he answers. "Miyoku… Can come along with my two brothers?" Miyoku just shrugged, "Sure! The more the merrier!" "Awesome, I'll see you guys with Gaara and Kankuro tomorrow at the gates." With that, Temari ran off. "Now, let's get ready for our beach day!" Miyoku says.

The next day Naruto and Miyoku were waiting with their beach stuff at the entrance gates. Both of them had swimming trunks and shirts on. "Where's Sakura?" Miyoku says in impatience. "There she is!" Naruto says pointing to the distance. Sakura came running with a small white shirt and a bikini bottom on with her beach bag. She also had her hair tied to a small ponytail. "Sorry, I had to get everybody…" Ino followed behind with a beach ball. Suddenly, Akamaru jumped Miyoku, "Ahh! Okay who's dog is this? Haha!" He was being licked to death. "Akamaru! We'll eat soon until we get to the beach!" Kiba says trying to pull Akamaru off. "Sorry about that, he's hungry." said Kiba. "It's okay, I like dogs." Miyoku was wiping the drool off his face. Shikamaru, Choji, and Lee were walking up. Then Neji, Tenten, and Hinata were walking up to the gates. Even Kakashi joined in. Miyoku turns around to the gates to see Temari with a bikini and had Kankuro and Gaara. Gaara looked bored. "We're here!" Temari ran up to Shikamaru and just teased him until they started to argue. "Alright! Let's go!" Miyoku calls to the crowd. "Do we really have to walk?" Naruto said looking exhausted already. "I have a secret beach area I know only and I want to take all my friends there!" Miyoku says making hand signs. "Dimensional Jutsu! - X rift!" Soon a huge X shaped portal as big as the gates opened up. "To the beach! Everyone step inside lively!" Miyoku said excitedly. "Yosh! I call swimming first!" says Lee running into the portal. "Hey! Wait for me!" Naruto chases Lee into the portal. "Now that's what I call lively! Woohoo!" Miyoku starts running to the portal but stops to see everyone wasn't moving with him. "Guys, you don't have to run all at once…" Miyoku says sarcastically. "It's kind of our first time going through that huge portal thing." Shikamaru says. "It's safe! Don't worry!" Miyoku makes a gesture for everyone to get in. Naruto pokes his head out of the portal, "What are you guys waiting for? Sai is in here too!" "What! He's in there!" Ino rushes into the portal. "I thought Sai was on an important mission…" Sakura says. "He is… Hehe." Naruto chuckles. "Naruto-kun… Are you okay in there?" Hinata says nervously. "Yeah, come on in, the sand is nice and the water is clear!" Naruto says. Hinata then smiled and walked to Naruto. "C'mon!" said Naruto when he held out his hand. Hinata grabbed his hand and rushed in. "Well… Can everyone just walk in or do I have to use violent precautions?" says Miyoku taking out his Monstra claws. The whole group started walking in as fast as they can, Miyoku stopped Sakura until everyone went in the portal. "Close your eyes." Miyoku says to Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and Miyoku took her hand, "Just walk carefully with me." Sakura felt Miyoku leading her, then she started to smell a salty air. "Okay… open your eyes!" Sakura looks at a beautiful beach with palm trees, some picnic benches, a hammock that was taken by Shikamaru but was pushed off by Temari, a blue-green ocean with a reef in the distance (Naruto, Hinata, and Lee were play in the water and could see Naruto being murdered by Ino for lying probably), Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji were eating like crazy, Gaara was just sitting in the sand, Kankuro, Tenten, and Neji were playing volleyball with Ino's beach ball, and Kakashi was sleeping on a folding chair with one of his Make-Out Paradise books on his face. "Wow… This place is awesome! This is your secret area?" Sakura said in astonishment. "Yup… Now c'mon, let's go swimming!" Miyoku took his shirt off and went running to the water, "Ow! Ow! Hot sand! Hot sand!" Sakura kind of blushed at him but laughed at how he ran to the water. "Wait for me!" Sakura said dropping her beach bag and running to the water.

Miyoku jumped in the water with a big splash. He lifted his head but got landed on by Sakura's body. "Ow…" Lifting his head again. "Sorry, hehe…" Sakura just smiled. Hinata giggled at the sight then Naruto swam under her and picked her up on his shoulders, "Chicken Fight!" Hinata surprised seeing him carrying her. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata blushes. "Good idea!" Miyoku says swimming under Sakura and picking her up. "Hey!" Sakura says laughing. "C'mon, Hinata! Let's see what they're made of!" Hinata then looks at Sakura and Miyoku determined, "Yeah!" "Ready Sakura?" Miyoku starts running to Naruto and Hinata. "You better do you your best, Hinata!" says Sakura ready to knock her down. They both try to knock down each other but Sakura kicks Naruto in the face knocking him down with Hinata. "Yeah! Take that Naruto!" Sakura yells in success. Naruto comes up, "I could of won if you didn't kick me, right Hinata?" Hinata didn't come out of the water. "Hinata?" Naruto looked around and behind him he saw Hinata floating on her back. "Hinata!" Naruto swam to her with Miyoku and Sakura. Naruto got to Hinata, "What happened? Did you get hurt?" "My back landed on something sharp…" Hinata's voice sounded weak. Naruto looked at her back, there was a sea urchin sticking out. "Ouch! There's a sea urchin on you, it might be poisonous!" Naruto carried her as fast as he could. "Sakura help me with Hinata! She might be poisoned!" Sakura rushed to Naruto on shore. Naruto put her down on her side, "Okay, hold the pain a little, I'm going to pull it out." Hinata understood. "No Naruto! You'll make it worse!" says Sakura running up. Neji runs to her and they start to make a scene. "What's wrong with her?" Neji asks. "She may be poisoned." Sakura says. "Kiba! Is there a bottle of vinegar with your picnic?" "Yup!" Kiba throws the bottle. "Okay Hinata, it may sting a little." Sakura says opening the bottle. "Okay…" Hinata tries to bear the pain she's in already. Sakura poured the vinegar on the urchin's thorns, the thorns start to melt off. "Okay, now to take the poison out." Said Sakura as she uses her healing jutsu to take out the poison. "You should be fine for now." Sakura says as she buried the dead urchin in the sand. Hinata tries to get up but her back felt swollen. "My back…" Hinata says in pain. "There might be heavy swelling but your healthy now… Sorry about this Hinata…" Sakura says with her head down. "It's okay Sakura-chan, you didn't know there were any urchins out there." Hinata says with a smile. "Hinata… I can treat your swelling if you want." Miyoku suggests. "Oh… Alright." Hinata turns her back to him. Miyoku puts his hand on the swelling then an aura is surrounded around Miyoku's hand. Everyone watching is amazed. After about 2 minutes, Miyoku lifts his hand and the swelling is gone. "Wow." Hinata says as she felt her back. "What did you do?" she asks. "I fast forwarded time on the swelling so it will go down completely." Miyoku explains. "Thank you…" she says and she went to go dry herself. Everyone then went to do whatever they did and left Miyoku and Sakura on the sand. Sakura still had her head down while sitting on the sand. Miyoku sat next to her, "Are you okay, Sakura?" "Not really…" she said sadly. "It was my fault kicking Naruto…" Miyoku saw her sad face, he then put his hand over heart. "What are doing?" Screams Sakura blushing and getting the wrong idea. "Huh? Oh… no. I'm not doing what you're thinking." Miyoku says. "I'm reading what heart is saying. I can read people's feelings by reading their heart." Sakura still blushed at what he was doing. "You feel guilty and hopeless." Miyoku says looking at Sakura now, she looked sad again. "Yeah…" she looked liked she was going to cry. Miyoku then kissed her, she was surprised to see this. "Aww…" Miyoku and Sakura look up to see Ino watching, "Isn't that sweet…" She then got a handful of sand into her mouth. "Blecch! Hey! I was only watching!" Ino wipes out her mouth and goes to the showers. "Well, today was fun wasn't it? Oh! But the best part is over there!" Miyoku says pointing to a dramatic sunset. "Wow!" Sakura was amazed by the sight. "You know… I liked what you did back there…" Sakura kissed him back. "It made me feel better…" She stood up and got ready to go home. "Everyone ready?" The group nodded and went through the portal. Once everybody got in, the portal disappeared. "*Snoring*… Huh?… What?…" Kakashi looked around to see nobody there. "Where did everybody go? Did they leave me!" He started running around panicking. In the village, "Don't you get the feeling you're forgetting something?" Miyoku asked Sakura, "No, not really." Miyoku just shrugged at the reply.


	18. Chapter 18

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 18

After Miyoku was told that Kakashi was missing and brought him back from the beach, he was bored and it was nighttime already, "Ugh! I wish this day didn't end!…" Miyoku whines out. "Well… What do you feel like doing?" Sakura asking. "I don't know, today was fun but I want to enjoy it more…" Miyoku had his head down. "Hmm… Aha!" Sakura says, she has an idea with an evil grin. "Wait at your place and I'll get some friends over with a special surprise!" Sakura went running with an evil chuckle. Miyoku was excited but a little disturbed by her smile and chuckle.

Miyoku impatiently waited in his apartment room, he was sitting in a chair stomping his feet for 30 minutes. "What is Sakura doing?" Thinking inside his head. Then, there was a knock at the door. "Do I really have to do this?" Miyoku heard Naruto's voice. "Yes, it can be a good game for all of us and Miyoku." said Sakura's voice. "All of us?" Miyoku thought as he opened the door. "Hi! We're all here!" Sakura said while holding a glass bottle. Miyoku saw Sakura invited Naruto, Hinata, Temari (who's still here for some reason), and Shikamaru. "I can only get a few people over but we're still going to have fun!" Sakura said walking in. Miyoku was confused when he let the others in, "What are we playing? Making a musical with a bottle?" Miyoku asked sarcastically. "Nope… Shikamaru can you come here for a moment?" Shikamaru walked up to Sakura. Miyoku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "We're playing Truth or Dare: Bottle Style!" Sakura said smiling evilly again. Miyoku's jaw dropped and ran to the door as fast as he could but then felt like he couldn't move anymore. He saw a shadow near his feet all the way back to Shikamaru who had a hand sign, "Sorry both Temari and Sakura made me do this…" Shikamaru made him move to the group. "You have to play!" Sakura said sternly. "… Alright" Miyoku sighing and giving up.

Everybody sat on the ground in a circle with the bottle in the middle. "So… Who goes first?" Naruto asks nervously. "You can go first since you spoke up." said Sakura. "Okay" says Naruto as he spins the bottle. The bottle spins and everyone is agitated from it, it slowly stops on Miyoku. Naruto had some ideas to him, "Okay Miyoku, Truth or Dare?" Miyoku thought nervously, "I'll choose… Truth…" "Okay… Is it true that you kissed Sakura at the beach." asked Naruto. Everybody stared at Miyoku and Sakura except Shikamaru, he was just lying on the ground. "Yes, why would I lie about that?" says Miyoku like it's nothing to him personal. "I care for her, so what? It's my turn to spin." Miyoku grabs the bottle and spins it. Naruto just sat in his place bored from what Miyoku said. The bottle then sets it's tip to Temari, "Temari… Before I ask you the questions, can I ask what your relationship is with him?" Miyoku asks pointing to a now sleeping Shikamaru. Temari smiles nervously, "We are just friends… Hehe…" Temari was blushing from all the attention she was getting. "Okay, Truth or Dare?" asks Miyoku. "I'll take Dare, I'll take anything from you!" Temari says determined with her blush gone. "Alright… I dare to kiss Shikamaru…" Everyone gasped at that. Temari blushed brighter at the thought. "He needs a wake-up call anyway…" Miyoku says pointing out that Shikamaru was out cold. Temari agreed and went closer to him, she saw his emotionless face and waved her hand over it to check if he was still asleep. "If this is to stay in the game and to wake him up, I'll do it…" Temari says and with that she kisses him with a wet, soft kiss. Shikamaru suddenly opens his eyes to see in surprise that Temari was kissing him (and on top of him too!) "Mmff… Get off!" Says Shikamaru with his face all red and trying to pry her off. For some reason, Temari wouldn't stop, everyone turned red from the sight. "Uh… Temari it's your turn… Plus he needs to breathe…" says Sakura as Temari suddenly came off of him after about 4 minutes. Shikamaru was gasping for air, "What… what was that for?" Shikamaru was now a little grumpy. Temari had her back turned to him, "It was a Dare, nothing unusual… Besides you had to wake-up…" she says in embarrassment. Temari just spun the bottle and it pointed to Shikamaru ironically. Shikamaru just sighed, "I'll just take Truth…" "Um… Okay…" Temari gulped, "Um… I-is it true… that you liked… the kiss I gave you?" Temari was blushing but still had her back against him. Shikamaru was silent for a while and couldn't think of anything to say. "Uh… It… was nice." Shikamaru says in an embarrassed look, "But don't do that again while I'm sleeping… It's a wake-up call I don't want again…" Temari didn't face him still, but she smiled. "My turn, right?" Shikamaru grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Hinata.

"Um…" Hinata says nervously at Shikamaru. "Man, how troublesome… Uh… Truth or Dare…" Shikamaru just asks in a bored tone. "Uh… I'll try Truth…" Hinata says in discomfort. Shikamaru just sighs, "Okay… Um… Uh…" Shikamaru couldn't think of anything. Hinata looked at Naruto for a bit, then Shikamaru had an idea. "It's been curious to me when you tried to save Naruto from Pain…" Hinata looked at Shikamaru as he started. "Is it true that you love Naruto?" Hinata blushed at the thought, she remembered trying to save Naruto from Pain when he was pinned and she confessed before Pain striked. Naruto could barely remember it, but he remembers himself building with hatred and sadness when Pain almost killed Hinata. Hinata answers the question, "Yes… I do…" She tried really hard getting it out. "I wouldn't lie about not loving Naruto, he's independent and he has the courage to never give up! That's why I love him…" Hinata says bravely. Naruto was struck by this, he never heard anybody say that to him. Everybody was quiet for a moment except Miyoku who was smiling, he closed his eyes, he pointed one hand to Hinata and another hand on his heart. "She's right. Her heart feels strong and lovingly to Naruto." Miyoku says as he sits back in his normal position. "What did you just do?" Temari asking. "I can read people's hearts by using chakra. Hehe…" Miyoku laughs as he looks at Temari. "What's so funny?" Temari says confused. Miyoku replies, "Well, your heart says that you're attracted to Shik-" Temari quickly covers Miyoku's mouth. "Attracted to what?" Shikamaru asks. "Nothing! It was nothing!" Temari said panicking and sat back down. "Oh! It's my turn." Hinata spins. It goes to Naruto… "Oh… Okay, Naruto?" Hinata gets Naruto's attention, "Yeah?" Naruto answers. "Truth or Dare?" she asks. "Hmm… I guess I'll pick Dare…" He said bluntly. "Okay…" Hinata starts. "I dare you tell me how you feel about me." Hinata said fast while blushing at him. Naruto was a little embarrassed at that moment, "Well… Go ahead Naruto, tell her!" Miyoku teased. Naruto just ignored him, "Well I…" Naruto said rubbing his head. "I do like you but you seem too shy to just come out and talk to me… I wouldn't notice you…" Naruto tried smiling. Hinata seemed a little disappointed looked like she was going to cry. "But…" Continued Naruto, "It seemed whenever I felt alone and nobody cared for me… You seemed to make me feel better." Hinata stared at him. "Even back then and now… You still cared for me and… I thank you for that." Naruto looked at Hinata smiling. He suddenly saw Hinata crying, "Ah! I'm sorry Hinata did I say something wrong!" "Naruto-kun!" Hinata suddenly hugged Naruto tight. "You didn't say anything wrong… I'm just glad you said it!" Hinata says still crying in joy. Naruto was stunned to see someone that loved him hugging him. Naruto hugged back to feel her love.

Miyoku was happy for Naruto, he wasn't jealous anymore since somebody loved him already. Miyoku looked at his clock, it was 1:30 in the morning! "Oh man! It's that late!" Miyoku saw in surprise. "I better be off" Temari says as she tried to wake up Shikamaru since he fell asleep again when Hinata took her turn… "Alright! I'm up! How troublesome…"

Shikamaru was tired to the bone. "You don't want to sleep at someone else's home! It's rude!" Temari implies. Shikamaru just shrugged and walked out the door. "Why not just tell him your feelings?" Miyoku asked Temari, "He might understand…" Miyoku was unsure how to put his words together. "I'll try but *yawn* maybe tomorrow…" Temari looked like a zombie, she slowly walked to the doorway. "Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Yes?" "Do you mind if I walk you home?" Naruto was blushing but smiling a big grin. "It just feels like I have do that." Hinata smiled, "Okay…" They bothed walked out and it was just Sakura and Miyoku on the ground. "Some game…" Miyoku points out. "Yeah…" Sakura replied. "Well, I better get to bed… I'll be knocked out until noon probably." Miyoku says rubbing his eyes. He then saw Sakura just asleep on the ground, "Sakura?" He tries to see if she was really asleep. "I guess you can sleep in my bed, I'll just sleep on a mat." Miyoku carried her to his room, into his bed and tucked her in. He took out his folding mat and an extra blanket and went to sleep. During the night, Miyoku heard a thump but just ignored it. He was too tired.


	19. Chapter 19

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 19

The next morning, Miyoku woke up but felt something around him. He was shocked to see Sakura sleeping next to him with her arm around him. "Ahh!" Miyoku screamed, that woke up Sakura screaming as well. "What are you doing?" Sakura questions him in shock. "What are 'you' doing?" Miyoku asks backing up a little. "I woke up seeing you right next to me!" says Miyoku. "You let me sleep in your bed, right?" Sakura asks blushing. "So why am I on the ground?" Sakura examines herself and the bed. "I did hear a thump in the night…" Miyoku yawns, "You probably fell out of bed…" Sakura felt embarrassed by that. "… Plus, what were you dreaming last night?" Miyoku asked in curiosity. Sakura blushed even more. "Nothing…" she said nervously. "I also saw your arm around me… So you had to be dreaming about 'something'…" Miyoku said in a cunning voice with a smirk. Sakura's face was bright red now remembering her dream.

In Sakura's dream, Miyoku and Sakura were lying on a grassy hillside, watching the clouds move with the breeze. "It's very nice here…" Sakura says sighing. Miyoku had his eyes closed, feeling the gentle breeze against his face. Sakura got closer to him and started to kiss him wetly, she soon felt something "sharing" in her mouth. That was when Sakura woke up hearing Miyoku screaming.

Sakura was staring at Miyoku with blank eyes thinking about her dream, for about 5 minutes… "Um… Sakura?" Miyoku is waving his hand in front of her face, nothing happens. "Sakura!" Miyoku was snapping his fingers in her face. She comes back to reality, "What! What! I wasn't kissing back!" Sakura shouts out randomly. "Uh… What?" Miyoku confused by what she said. "Uh… That was nothing…" Sakura said blushing again. "I'll make breakfast. Bathroom is over there if you need it." Miyoku laughing and helping Sakura up.

Miyoku made some rice balls, a few sushi rolls, Miso soup, and rice. "This is breakfast?…" Sakura says confused by looking at the plain breakfast. "I don't have that much food to make a good meal, I'm going shopping today." Miyoku says slurping his soup. "I guess I'll join too, I have nothing to do…" Sakura says joyfully. Miyoku smiles and eats his rice balls.

In the food market, Miyoku and Sakura walk around to buy some food. "Let's see…" Miyoku rubs his head and thinks of what to buy. "I need eggs, fruit, veggies, milk, more rice…" Miyoku laughs at himself, "I guess I need everything in this market to fill my cupboards and fridge." Sakura giggled at his joke. Miyoku and Sakura left the market with their hands full of grocery bags and a wallet that's almost empty. Miyoku and Sakura got back to the apartment and saw Naruto waiting at his door. "Hey, Naruto… What're you doing here for?" Miyoku asks. "You have to hurry! We have a mission!" Naruto says excitingly.

Miyoku, Naruto, and Sakura get to Tsunade's office in a flash. They see Shikamaru and Temari in the office. "Hey guys!" Miyoku waves at them. "You're here… Finally…" Shikamaru grunts. Miyoku just ignored it and listened to Tsunade. "It's just an average mission and we need shin obi to escort Gaara back to his village. I heard there were hunters looking for shin obi with special qualities." Tsunade dismissed them and Miyoku, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were at the gate.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked in excitement. "We're just escorting them… I don't see why we have to go all the way to the desert… What a pain." Shikamaru complains. Temari grumbles, "Well, for your own information, you only go half the way. We carry on normally on the other half." "Good, I want to sleep, but not near you. You choke people." Shikamaru adds in plainly, Temari blushes but was mad. "That was a Dare! I kept telling you that!" Temari screamed out. Miyoku was tired of them arguing, "C'mon! Let's get going!" Shikamaru and Temari just didn't look at each other. They went on…

The group were half-way to their checkpoint. It was getting late and they decided to make camp. Miyoku, Sakura, and Temari guard outside while the others sleep to keep their energy. The three of them sat down in a line and keep watch, "Hey… I heard you slept over at Miyoku's place…" Temari says curiously while Sakura blushed and Miyoku felt uncomfortable by her talking. "Did you… Do anyth-" "No! I didn't do anything!" Sakura burst out interrupting Temari's question. Temari knew something happened. Miyoku grumbled, "Don't try getting it out of her, because I know the real reason why you actually kissed Shikamaru. And he doesn't know about it." Temari just got rid of her smile and looked at Shikamaru sleeping behind her outside his tent. She was relieved to see he wasn't awake. "What is the reason?" A voice came up behind the guarding group. Shikamaru sat up yawning, "What is it?" He said plainly. "Um…" Temari said nervously and blushing. "I think you should tell him…" Miyoku said without turning to them. Shikamaru blinked in confusion, "Well… What is it?" Temari turned to him and had her head down so Shikamaru won't see her blush. "I…I l-" Suddenly a shadow leaped out and grabbed Temari into a tree. "Chakra Chain Jutsu: Electric Torture!" The mysterious shin obi summoned a chain surrounding Temari around the tree trunk and it started shocking her whole body. "Ahhh!" Temari was screaming in pain.

"Temari!" Kankuro yells as he comes out of his tent with Gaara. Shikamaru and Miyoku jumped to Temari but got cut off by another chain going between them. Then, they notice the chain was also headed towards Gaara. "Gaara!" Temari screams in pain. Blood splattered on the ground and the chain shocked Kankuro's blocking body with a chain through his body. Gaara was shocked to see his brother stabbed, "Gaara… Get out of here…" Kankuro said weakly. Gaara's inner hatred began to burn, he now had sand surrounding him. Gaara faced his hand at the shin obi and sharp spears of sand headed towards him. "Just as planned…" The shin obi smirked, he rolled scrolls around the sand spears and they turned into chains. The electric current went through the sand and hit Gaara. Since Earth type jutsus were weak against electricity, Gaara was blasted away to a tree and knocked out. Temari was mad now, she tried to wiggle out but just got shocked even more. "Miyoku, you have to do something!" Sakura says dodging flying chains. Miyoku made hand signs, "Dimensional Jutsu - Dark Chain Arena!" All of the group disappeared except Miyoku, Naruto, and the hunter were in a misty blank place. Then between them, a ball of chains formed and winded chains with giant kunai attached to them went all over the place. The chains attached to the air somehow like it was a wall, Naruto and Miyoku were standing on one branch of chains while the hunter was on the other side somewhere. The hunter tried to jump from branch to branch to escape but it seemed like he was going in circles. "I know I'm going straight", the hunter thinks in confusion. The hunter then hears a roaring noise like the wind is blowing around him at high speed. "Fuuton! Rasen-Shuriken!" Naruto throws it. "Sascopian Rasengan breaker!" Miyoku had a Purplish rasengan and he threw on the ground. As it traveled, the purple rasengan cracked the ground as it moved towards the enemy. A huge explosion of green and purple chakra went across the arena and then there was a flash of light.

Back at the camp the hunter was dead with horrible injuries to show. Sakura pulled Temari out of the chains and healed Kankuro and Gaara. "Thank you, Miyoku and Naruto." Temari says as she is healed by Sakura. Miyoku then sensed a chakra coming from the dead body, the entire body turned black and an electric chain protruded out and headed to Temari. Miyoku didn't catch it in time, but Shikamaru blocked it with his kunai and used his Shadow Possesion Jutsu to hold it still. "Miyoku, tear it off." He ripped it out of the body, but the chain disappeared into dust like the body. "Looked like he had one more trick up his sleeve." Miyoku commented back.

The group made it to the checkpoint for their separate ways. "Thank you for escorting us." Gaara says as he shook Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru just smiled back. "Oh, by the way… What was it you were going to say to me?" Shikamaru asked Temari. She remembered it before she was trapped. She couldn't say anything, "Oh nothing really" Temari laughed in confusion. The sand siblings walked off and the Konoha team watch them walk off. Temari was kind of sad she didn't tell Shikamaru, she became sad, upset, and confused until she couldn't take it anymore. Temari ran back to Shikamaru and kissed him, Shikamaru was surprised at this. Temari released and went back to her brothers smiling. Shikamaru was frozen from her, "C'mon… I think we need to drag him" Miyoku joked.


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…_

_Chapter 20_

_The Konoha group returned to their village in one of Miyoku's dimension gates and pulled Shikamaru out (he was still frozen from Temari's "feelings"). "You can walk home now Shikamaru" Miyoku says to a blank face person. Shikamaru stood their for a minute then he started to walk slowly. "He may be confused, but he'll understand Temari soon." Miyoku says to Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was just staring at the morning sun and Sakura had her head down as if she was thinking, "You have a thought on your mind?" Miyoku asked her. She looked back at him, she then looked where the dimensional gate was. "Are you able to travel through time with your dimensions?" Sakura asked in a curious tone. "Of course, but it's tough to not disrupt time when in the past." Miyoku explained. "Good!" Sakura said in amazement, "I want to see what my future then!" Miyoku blinked a little in his quietness and Naruto was surprised by Sakura's choice, "I'm in too! I want to see what I'll be like as Hokage!" Naruto said with a huge grin. Miyoku smiled, "Alright, but we have to have a low profile. Going to the future is like going to another world. Things may appear different, but I'll go to the time where both of you are at your adulthood. If things don't seem the way you want in your future, you can still change it when we get back to the present." With that, Miyoku made his hand signs. "Dimensional Jutsu - Time Travel!" A portal opened up and Miyoku gestured them to go in. Sakura and Naruto were nervous to see their future but walked in anyway. _

_A portal opened in the village Konoha where the sun was shining and the village seemed to be at peace. Miyoku, Sakura, and Naruto came out of the portal and into an alleyway. Miyoku walked in front of Naruto and Sakura, "Put these cloaks on to hide your face, people might think you are your future selves." Naruto and Sakura put the cloaks on and the three walked out the alley to see a brilliant village with a festival happening. A big crowd was around booths that had food and activities, the group tried to get through but it was a tight fit. "C'mon!" Naruto whispered to Miyoku, "I want to see me as Hokage!" "You will! Just be patient. Let's rest here." Naruto just sat down while Miyoku and Sakura waited for the crowd to calm down. "This place looks amazing!" Sakura said to herself. She looked around and looked at the new buildings but something caught her eye. A tall, spiky-blonde person walked across in an orange cloak with black flames on it. "N-Naruto?" Sakura's jaw was hanging. "Naruto! Look! It's you!" Sakura said pointing to his older self. Naruto jumped up and saw him. "Wow! I look just like my father." Naruto said to himself. "But… Am I Hokage?" Naruto watched his older self go to a booth. "Oh! Well, hello there Hokage-sama!" Said the booth person. Naruto overheard it and got excited. "Yeah!" Naruto yelled out. The older Naruto looked behind him to see nothing, he shrugged and went back to his business. Sakura and Miyoku had Naruto pinned on the ground, "Shut up! We can't get caught here!" Miyoku whispered to Naruto." They let him go and Naruto looked at himself again, "I still look cool!" Sakura went to see Naruto's future self. She was surprised to see Naruto looking mature now. When Sakura saw Naruto's future self talking to somebody, she saw that the person was her. Sakura gasped, "That's me." Her future self had her pink hair grown to her shoulders and had the same outfit her normal self would wear but it had a better look to it. "I look beautiful!" Sakura said in a little girl's squeal. She looked at herself again, but saw her hand was holding a child's hand. Sakura's mind went blank, "I have a child!" Sakura thought. She looked closer, but couldn't see the child's whole face. She only saw that the child had whiskers just like Naruto and Miyoku. "Who's the father?" Sakura thought. Miyoku was standing near the wall to see if they were being detected, his Sascopian was summoned and could see chakra masses headed their way. "They must know were here already… Stupid chakra barrier…" Miyoku said to himself. "We have to get out of here, now!" Miyoku said to Naruto and Sakura. "Can't we stay a little longer, I want to see what I do." Naruto whined. "No, NOW!" Miyoku yelled. He saw the chakra masses coming closer, Miyoku deactivated his Sascopian and saw some shin obi walking and looking around. He summoned a portal and dragged Naruto into the portal, "Let's move Sakura!" Sakura went to the portal but looked back for a second to get one last look at her child and her. She still didn't know who her husband was, she ran into the portal._

_Sakura and Naruto came out to their present time in the village, but it was nighttime. Miyoku was staring at the sky, "What is it, Miyoku?" Sakura asked. Miyoku stood quiet for a minute, "It's time…" Sakura looked up and saw a full moon. Miyoku's chakra started to surround him. _


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 21

Sakura saw it was a full moon, then she saw Miyoku screaming as if he was in pain. "RRRAAAAAAA!" Miyoku roared as chakra exploded out of his body and shaped into a wolf form with ten tails. Sakura and Naruto saw the horrible thing take form, it's body wasn't solid but it glowed like it had chakra for a body. It had one eye that was solid, and it had a strange detail on it. It looked like it had the Rinnegan but on the lines of it had dots just like the Sharingan. The Juubi roared and turned around to see Naruto and Sakura but had it's eye on Miyoku, he was stumbling in pain. The Juubi swiped it's claws at him and sent him flying, crashing him at a wall. "Miyoku!" Sakura screamed, "Naruto, try and stop that thing." She ran to Miyoku and Naruto summoned his shadow clones, "If I can defeat the nine-tails, then I can take this thing out." All Naruto's clones made the Rasen-Shuriken and attacked the Juubi all at once. The explosion range was massive, it looked like an atomic bomb explosion but with wind blowing in all directions. Naruto's clones disappeared and he waited for the smoke to clear up, Naruto's eye's couldn't believe it. The beast was still in the same spot where it appeared and it looked unharmed. Naruto had to think of something fast.

Sakura looked in the rubble where Miyoku should be. She took each piece of wall off to find him, "Miyoku! Miyoku!" She couldn't find him. "Sa-Saku…ra…" Sakura heard his voice and went to it. She found him laying on the ground, we was badly injured. "Don't move! I'll heal you." Sakura started her healing jutsu. Miyoku was just smiling, "Thank you, but…" He tried getting up but he kept coughing up blood. "Don't move!" Sakura pleaded. Miyoku was trying to get his breath as he stood up, "I have to stop that thing… Even if I'm injured… I can only do it." Sakura didn't want Miyoku hurt anymore but she knew what he had to do, "I'll help you then." Sakura put Miyoku's arm around her and jumped to Naruto.

"Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto blasted the Juubi but it did nothing, Naruto was getting exhausted. Sakura got to Naruto with Miyoku, "Miyoku! How do I stop this thing!" Naruto asked. "You can't… I can…" Miyoku walked up to the Juubi. The Juubi swiped it's claws at Miyoku but he stopped it with his Monstra claws. "Naruto… Sakura… Step five steps away…" Miyoku said, they did as so. "You and I will disappear together!" Miyoku activated his Sascopian, "Sascopian! Non-Existence!" Miyoku's eyes bled and turned black. A light shined around the Juubi and Miyoku. "Naruto…" Miyoku said without turning around. Naruto looked at Miyoku, "Take care of her…" The light turned blinding and spread all over the village. Miyoku used a technique that he and the incomplete Juubi were wiped out of existence and all that knew him had their memories erased. During that time, Sakura thought about the time she saw her child. The haze around the child's face cleared up and it looked like Naruto as a child. That memory erased as soon as she was knocked out by the light.


	22. Chapter 22

Naruto Shippuden: The Moon's Hidden Wrath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, end…

Chapter 22: Final Chapter

What mattered the most, was remembered the least…

It was a nice warm morning in Konoha, Tsunade just woke up on her desk from all the paperwork she had to do. "Why am I stuck with this junk… At least I'm finished.", she yawned. Naruto was walking with Sakura to just take a walk around the village. "I can't believe you dragged me out to just walk", Naruto groaned. "Well, getting some early exercise is healthy for you, all you do is sit around and eat ramen.", Sakura implied. Naruto just ignored it, "I was gonna see if Granny Tsunade had any new missions anyway…" _"Take care of her…" _Those words echoed in Naruto's mind, he looked at Sakura. Naruto stared at Sakura for a while, Sakura looked back at him. "What?" She said back. Naruto shook his head, "I don't know… It feels like… déjà vu…" Sakura raised her eyebrow in confusion, "It's just your imagination." Sakura implied. "Maybe your right.", Naruto continued to walk with Sakura to Tsunade's office.

THE END


End file.
